


In the Halls

by kitausu



Category: Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 11:08:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4664313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausu/pseuds/kitausu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaladin and Adolin have a moment in the hallway</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Halls

**Author's Note:**

> I had a dream about this last night and just had to get it down.

Kaladin was stiff against the wall, his hands tentatively placed on Adolin’s shoulders. Adolin nuzzled his neck, running his hands lightly along Kaladin’s sides and murmuring in his ear.

“Let me, just let me, Kal, Kaladin,” Adolin pulled back, knocking his nose against Kal’s playfully, trying to get a smile from the normally somber man.

He continued running his hands along Kaladin’s sides, pressing forward until their lips were barely apart. He was so focused on closing that last little distance he almost missed the tiny spasm that wracked Kaladin’s body when his hands ran along his hips.

Adolin pulled back, pleased by the aborted way Kaladin tried to follow him.

He settled his hands on Kaladin’s hips again, watching the way it caused the other man’s pupils to blow wide.

“Now bridge boy, you know if you want me to touch somewhere you just have to ask,” Adolin smirked.

Kaladin frowned, his face clouding over but Adolin wasn’t having it. Instead he reached down to Kaladin’s hips and squeezed, pressing each thumb into the hollow of his hips with enough force to bruise a normal man.

The effect was instant, Kaladin’s legs nearly gave out as his head fell forward helplessly to rest on Adolin’s shoulder.

“Storms, Adolin,” Kaladin breathed, his hips helplessly rocking forward as Adolin rhythmically squeezed his hips, hands wrapping around and fingers digging in.

“Kiss me Kal, come on,” Adolin hefted him up, holding him by the hips as Kaladin reflexively wrapped his legs around Adolin’s waist.

“Come on Kaladin, show me how a Knights Radiant kisses,” Adolin nudged closer, their mouths once again so near they were breathing each other’s air.

“Just shut up Adolin, storms!” Kaladin snarled and finally closed the distance between them.

“That’s it,” Adolin grinned into the kiss, ignoring Kaladin’s grumbled _shut the hell up._

It was a miracle that they made it to Adolin’s room without being seen, though Kaladin suspected it had more to do with Syl and the way she was spinning happily around the two lovers, then any skill on their part. They were too busy exploiting every dark corner they could find, Adolin growing drunk on the taste of Kaladin’s mouth.

It was even more impressive when they weren’t disturbed once during the night. Usually someone, somewhere, was in need of Adolin or Kaladin, usually both. Again, Kaladin strongly suspected Syl had something to do with this, though he couldn’t say what for sure.

Kaladin was awake first, the light from the window streaming in and illuminating Adolin’s golden hair and aristocratic face. He looked around and spotted Syl sitting at the foot of the bed, her dress flowing around her.

“This is good, Kaladin,” She smiled, looking between him and the still sleeping Adolin.

“Is it?” It felt good, it felt right, but he couldn’t risk Syl again.

“It is, trust me. Adolin is good for you, he makes you smile.” Syl grinned wide when Adolin shifted in his sleep to wrap an arm around Kaladin’s waist.

“Maybe, maybe he is good, for a lighteyes anyway,” Kaladin grumped, refusing to acknowledge his grip on Adolin’s hand in his lap.

“Too early. Sleep bridge boy,” Adolin pulled and pushed until Kaladin was trapped beneath his weight.

“Someone is going to be banging on your door any minute now,” Kaladin warned, his words muffled against Adolin’s collarbone.

Within moments Dalinar was outside, calling frantically to Adolin to find Kaladin.

“You just had to say something, didn’t you?” Adolin grumped before rolling to his feet. 


End file.
